My little honey bee
by vamp-luvor-1
Summary: This is a little one-shot Using the song Honey bee by Blake Shelton
_**My little Honey bee**_

Chapter 1

Sugar and spice and everything nice is what little girls are made of,

So they say. I am a girl and I am none of these things at all. I am a tom

boy all the way thru and thru, at least tell my Jr year of high school, when a guy opened my eyes .

I walked into auto shop, I had on my jeans with a hole in the knee and a

tank top double layered and my black cowboy boots. I thought I looked

good but as I walked thru the door I looked up and seen the best looking guy I

had ever seen Long legs, nice ass, and longer brownish red hair.

I _sat on the metal stool beside him_ as it was the only open one in the room.

I had butterfly's in my stomach, I had never in my life felt like this, my palms were even sweaty and my face was hot . When he looked to me and told me I could call him Masen, I swear I wet my panties at the sound of his voice.

That's how it went for the next year. I would come in, and sit by Masen 5 days a week, and then I would dream of him every night. As that year went by my clothes changed a lot as well I started to dress more like a girl.

That summer before my senior year is when it happened! I went to the only diner in town to see if I could get a summer job, when I noticed that the dish boy was none other than Masen. I got my job as a waitress right along with the short sleazy black skirt and tight red shirt.

I believe it was my third night working when Masen asked me out. He said his friend Jasper was having a big end of the school year party at his parent's farm in there huge barn. I will say it sounded like a blast so I said yea I would go with him.

I went home looked thru my clothes to find something nice and I found the most beautiful pink sundress at the back of my closet. I have know idea how long it had been there I think my Mom bought it for me a few years back. But the style was still in so I figured I would wear that along with my black cowboy boots .

I braided my hair into french braided pigtails and was ready to go I felt that I looked pretty hot.

I heard his truck pull up out side he fad a old Ford it was rusty looking and was rather loud. But that's the way all our trucks were here old farm trucks they ran so why get something else.

I crawled in and immediately, I turned red from the look he was giving me. He told me how sexy I looked! All I was able to do was look at him with a grin and mumble thank you .

When we pulled up outside Jasper's barn the music was so cool Blake Shelton was booming singing my favorite song Honey Bee. I don't know why but I just love this song

 _ **Girl I been thinkin' 'bout us  
And you know I ain't good at this stuff  
But these feelings piling up  
won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy  
A little sideways, yeah maybe  
I don't know how long it'll take me  
But I'll do my best**_

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey

You be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

I could not believe it Masen was singing this to me we were still in the cab of his old ford. I just leaned my head over on his shoulder and let him croon the song to me as I melted further into love with this boy.

Yeah that came out a little country  
But every word  
was right on the money  
And I got you smilin' honey  
right back at me

Now hold on 'cause I ain't done  
There's more where that came from  
Well you know I'm just havin' fun  
But seriously

If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty

You be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea

 _ **You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee**_

Your kiss just said it all  
I'm glad we had this talk  
Nothin' left to do  
but fall in each other's arms

I could've said a "I love you"  
Could've wrote you a line or two  
Baby all I know to do  
Is speak right from the heart

If you'll be my soft and sweet  
I'll be your strong and steady  
You be my glass of wine  
I'll be your shot of whiskey

You be my sunny day  
I'll be your shade tree  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee

If you'll be my Louisiana  
I'll be your Mississippi  
You be my little Loretta  
I'll be your Conway Twitty

You be my sugar baby  
I'll be your sweet iced tea  
You be my honeysuckle  
I'll be your honey bee...  
I'll be your honey bee

When he was done singing to me we climbed out of the truck and walked into the barn. We drank a couple beers and danced the night away listening to my favorite songs.

My summer was like this night every day we laughed we listened to our favorite country songs but he always sung me Honey bee when ever it was on the radio.

Thats when it happened our summer ended and our senior year started but this year was so different I had Masen now he was my life the other girls they all hated that he choose me to be his. But me I was proud to be his Honey Bee that was his nic name he called me,and I loved it

By the time thanks giving rolled around Masen asked me to marry him. We chose next summer and I was to become his Queen bee on August 13th, and I cold not wait...

To all my readers:

It has been a while sense I wrote anything I have found it hard to get my self back into writing so I thought maybe I would try to do a few short one shots and the one that gets the most positive reviews I will try to turn into a multi chapter story

Vamp-luvor-1


End file.
